All or Nothing
by Jules-Millicent
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go to a concert and they are in for a surprise. One shot.


**I normally hate using modern bands when I write about the past, but the band state champs is amazing and one of their songs reminds me of Dramione. This came to me when I saw them live. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter any of the characters, nor do I own any of the songs that are used in this.**

"How did I let you talk me into going into this show with you?" I asked Ginny as we stood outside in the freezing December air waiting to get into the Met. The Met was a small muggle concert venue that not so famous bands played.

"Please I didn't talk you into anything! I told you about this show and you jumped at the chance to come. You like the opening bands and I like the headliner. You're just cold and can't use a warming charm, which is why you want to back out of this" Ginny barked at me as she rubbed her arms to warm up and moved forward.

It was true, couldn't deny it, I had wanted to come to this show, and it couldn't be helped that we liked muggle music. The band I wanted to see was Beautiful Bodies and I loved them their songs just spoke to me and reminded me of my past. "Besides we are almost inside, you'll have fun once we are inside. We always have fun at these shows" Ginny added interrupting my thoughts.

"I know. You're right, I just wish this line would move faster. Why are all the good concerts in winter?"

Ginny grinned "that's because only the best fans can handle it. I am so stoked to see State Champs, they have a new lead singer, and he sounds good on the album so hopefully he can translate it into a live show. I also can't wait to see what he looks like, there are no pictures of him at all. It is like his whole identity is a secret. If he looks as good as his voice is then he is going to be so good looking!"

I chuckled at my friend. I was so glad that Ginny and I had remained friends, even after I broke up with Ron three years ago. The war had ended six years ago and Ron and I were in a strong committed relationship for two years. Then we kept getting in fights, we realized that we weren't really suited to being a couple, so for the sake of our friendship we ended things.

We finally made it inside we showed the bouncer our tickets, and headed to the bar to get ourselves something to drink. "I'll have a Carling light please" I said to the bartender, Ginny ordered a Guinness. I left the money on the counter and we walked away from the bar "how can you drink that?" I lean into Ginny's ear so she can hear me. She shook her head laughing "it's good, that's how."

Ginny took my hand and led me to center in front of the stage, at the age of 24 I felt I was on the old side, surrounding me were people clearly under the age of 21 if not 18. "I'm sure we are the oldest ones here" I yell to Ginny.

"Doubt it, besides we're not old, loosen up or I'll tell them you want to crowd surf!" Ginny had a devilish smirk on her face.

"You better not! I'm loose, I'm just making an observation." Suddenly the stage door opened and out came Beautiful Bodies "woohoo!" I screamed, along with the hundred or so other people in the room.

The band took their places and the lead singer took her spot in the front "how the fuck are you doing tonight London?" She moved the mic stand to the back and came back to the front. "I just want to say thank you so much for coming out and supporting us. Let's get this going! This is invincible!" she shouted.

 ** _You ever have one of those days  
When you're so fed up  
You might not make it through  
Oh but you do_**

 ** _You ever have one of those days  
Where your mind won't stop  
You think it tells the truth  
You get so confused_**

 ** _I know you don't think you'll make it out alive  
But I know you'll see this through_**

 ** _I don't give a damn about running with the in crowd  
I don't give a fuck about being this out loud  
Say it now, say it now, we are invincible_**

I was singing right along, Ginny was jumping. Neither of us cared that we were getting tossed about since we were standing next to the pit. This song just reminded me of my time at Hogwarts, the war, my younger days. It was amazing.

 ** _I don't give a shit about what you're thinking  
I don't give a thought about what you're drinking  
Say it now, say it now, we are invincible_**

 ** _Back to black your mind is full  
You and I know that were so far behind  
But there's still time_**

 ** _Every day is a chance to change  
Gotta make a move  
It's something you must prove  
You get so confused_**

 ** _I know you don't think you'll make it out alive  
But I know you'll see this through_**

 ** _I don't give a damn about running with the in crowd  
I don't give a fuck about being this out loud  
Say it now, say it now, we are invincible  
I don't give a shit about what you're thinking  
I don't give a thought about what you're drinking  
Say it now, say it now, we are invincible_**

 ** _I never thought that there was an answer  
I never thought there ever was an answer  
I never thought that there was an answer_**

 ** _I don't give a damn about running with the in crowd  
I don't give a fuck about being this out loud  
Say it now, say it now, we are invincible  
I don't give a shit about what you're thinking  
I don't give a thought about what you're drinking  
Say it now, say it now, we are invincible_**

"WOOO!" the whole room shouted, myself and Ginny included.

The band played about 10 more songs, when finally, "London you are bringing it tonight! This is our final song tonight. I just want to say thank you to all of you again, you are the reason we are able to do this. This song goes out to those who have ever been in a toxic relationship. Capture and Release!"

 ** _You are cold, critical, analytical  
That's why I like you  
I am bold, cynical, and so,so difficult  
That's why I fight you_**

 ** _I'm letting you in_**  
 ** _Crawl under my sheets_**  
 ** _Well baby you win_**  
 ** _For a minute_**  
 ** _The more I'm a bitch_**  
 ** _The more you can't quit_**  
 ** _The more you like it_**  
 ** _Yeah admit it_**

 ** _Top shelf_**  
 ** _Out of reach_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _And you talk so cheap_**  
 ** _Keep me on my feet_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**

This is my favorite song off their album. It completely captured my darkest secret that not even Ginny new. A past relationship that was just amazing and as the lead singer put it toxic. It was back during sixth year Hogwarts, he and I just fit and that was where our problems started.

 ** _You're evil, sinister, and always political  
So I despise you  
I am home, you should come, take me now or take off  
I would advise you_**

 ** _Top shelf_**  
 ** _Out of reach_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _And you talk so cheap_**  
 ** _Keep me on my feet_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _Damn it I need it_**  
 ** _I need it so bad_**  
 ** _With your skin so hot_**  
 ** _How can you act cold_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _You better believe it_**  
 ** _I'll use you like that_**  
 ** _So use me like that_**  
 ** _Use me like that_**

 ** _Top shelf_**  
 ** _Out of reach_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _Top shelf_**  
 ** _Out of reach_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**  
 ** _And you talk so cheap_**  
 ** _Keep me on my feet_**  
 ** _We play capture and release_**  
 ** _Whoa oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _Always there in the back of my head_**  
 ** _I fight it_**  
 ** _I told myself I won't go back_**  
 ** _Tonight yeah_**

 ** _As the song end_** ed I looked over at the stage door, a stage hand had opened it for a brief moment. In that brief moment I could have sworn I saw platinum blonde hair. But it ended so quickly I must have imagined it since it was that platinum blonde hair boy that the song reminded me of. I looked over at Ginny too see if she noticed the door, but she was yelling and hollering at the band as they exited the stage.

"That was so awesome!" Ginny yelled into my ear. I nod to agree "thanks again for dragging me here" I tease.

Ginny went to get us another drink, and I swayed to the house music, well it was more of my buzz that was making me sway, either way I waited for Ginny to return. "I'm so pumped! State Champs are up next." She began to move to the house music "hey can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Now? Sure I guess."

"Why did you have this far off look when they played Capture and Release? It was like you were remembering something." She gave me that infamous Ginny stare that meant I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"I was remembering something. The song reminds me of someone. It is the reason I like it so much, even though it isn't always a pleasant memory." Suddenly the stage door opened and the band began to fill the stage. The very last one to enter the stage was the lead singer who just happened to be…

"Holy Shit that's Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. Neither of us had seen him since the end of the war. He had gotten pardoned by the ministry for being underage when he took the mark. After his trial he went underground and now he is the lead singer of a band? None of it made sense.

Draco was wearing dark denim trousers with a slate grey t-shirt that even in this dark light brought out his eyes. His hair, still platinum blonde, was hidden under a ball cap, he looked hot. "Let's give it up to Beautiful Bodies!"

The room erupted in cheers. Ginny joined in the cheers, she was over her shock that the lead singer of her favorite band happened to be Malfoy. I on the other hand was still shocked. "Hermione, its fine…" Ginny began to say then a face of recognition crossed hers "Oh my God. He's the one that song reminds you of! Why didn't you tell me?"!

I scrunched my nose "it was so long ago…."

Draco spoke into the mic again "we are State Champs, we would like to say thanks for your continue support, and the love you have given me since I have joined this amazing group of guys. As many of you know we just released our second full length album, here's one off that. Losing Myself!"

 ** _I said I'll always remember the wood grain beneath my feet in a busy street  
I never said I was angry, but I think I'm still in misery  
But it's what I needed and you took me by surprise_**

 ** _Sometimes I think I'm bound for losing it all_**  
 ** _And I thinking I'm weighing_**  
 ** _I think I'm weighing us down_**  
 ** _But no, I won't fall, and I wouldn't trade it_**  
 ** _I wouldn't trade it_**  
 ** _I'm down for life_**

 ** _Another day I was selfish;_**  
 ** _It reminds me of my wasted youth and all the one's and two's_**  
 ** _I try to live in the moment;_**  
 ** _It reminds me of the time we spent trapped in your apartment_**  
 ** _We attract what we're ready for_**  
 ** _It's something I can't ignore_**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Draco, he commanded the stage. I found myself getting into the music and began jumping alongside Ginny. I tried not to think about the lyrics, it was very close to a situation we had back in sixth year.

 ** _Sometimes I think I'm bound for losing it all  
And I thinking I'm weighing  
I think I'm weighing us down  
But no, I won't fall, and I wouldn't trade it  
I wouldn't trade it now_**

 ** _Maybe some promises were broken; wasn't holding tight_**  
 ** _But now I wanna know what it feels like_**  
 ** _Sometimes I think I'm bound for losing it all_**  
 ** _But I wouldn't trade it_**  
 ** _I wouldn't trade it_**  
 ** _I'm down for life_**

 ** _Call it off, I've made my move_**  
 ** _I'm defenseless and I could use some time on my own and a place to say_**  
 ** _I'm losing myself in the best way_**  
 ** _Done with anything basic_**  
 ** _I've had enough of the same shit_**

 ** _Tell me why_**  
 ** _We attract what we're ready for_**  
 ** _It's something I can't ignore_**

 ** _Sometimes I think I'm bound for losing it all_**  
 ** _And I thinking I'm weighing_**  
 ** _I think I'm weighing us down_**  
 ** _But no, I won't fall, and I wouldn't trade it_**  
 ** _I wouldn't trade it now_**

 ** _Maybe some promises we're broken; wasn't holding tight_**  
 ** _But now I wanna know what it feels like_**  
 ** _Sometimes I think I'm bound for losing it all_**  
 ** _But I wouldn't trade it - I wouldn't trade it_**  
 ** _I'm down for life_**

I screamed at the end of the song. Draco was amazing, he smiled at the crowd. "This is the best show we've had on this tour!" he said, which made the crowd go even wilder. "I wrote this next song about a girl I used to know. If you learn anything from tonight remember that if you have something/someone amazing in front of you don't ever let them go because of fear! All or Nothing!"

 ** _If I forget where I am when I wake up, I close my eyes  
Sometimes it's better to hide the emotions and stay inside  
The postcards on your walls  
I left them blank because they don't exist at all  
You moved on, and that's common sense_**

 ** _It might be the way that you're always staring at me_**  
 ** _If I stay or if I go and risk everything_**  
 ** _She said it's all or nothing, all or nothing_**  
 ** _A day with no ending is what this is like_**  
 ** _You know, we may be pretending but we've still got tonight_**  
 ** _She said it's all or nothing, all or nothing_**

"Oh my god!" I cry. Ginny looked over at me questionly, then back at Draco. "You're the girl Hermione!" she squealed in my ear. "Those are the exact words I said to him back in sixth year" I scream in her ear. I look back up at Draco who was moving about the stage and smiling at the crowd surfers.

 ** _I can't remember a day I was patient and not afraid_**  
 ** _To be persistent, but now I can't resist it_**  
 ** _And I won't wake up to see that day because_**  
 ** _The postcards on my walls_**  
 ** _Say what you mean to me, but always seem to fall_**  
 ** _You moved on, and that's common sense_**

 ** _It might be the way that you're always staring at me_**  
 ** _If I stay or if I go and risk everything_**  
 ** _She said it's all or nothing, all or nothing_**  
 ** _A day with no ending is what this is like_**  
 ** _You know, we may be pretending but we've still got tonight_**  
 ** _She said it's all or nothing, all or nothing_**

 ** _And now does this beg the question_**  
 ** _If we can stay, in serenity_**  
 ** _You're too afraid to learn to listen_**  
 ** _That's what she said to me but you're gone_**  
 ** _You made a promise to me and moved on_**  
 ** _And now it's harder to breathe_**  
 ** _I'm left with this_**  
 ** _If I forget where I am when I wake up, I close my eyes_**  
 ** _Sometimes it's better to hide the emotions and stay_**

Ginny tapped a big guy standing next to us "she wants up!" I looked at her in disbelief, but before I could refute it I was launched into the air. I was carried by a sea of hands up to the front. I was placed on to the stage, Draco saw me and grabbed my wrists before I could run away.

 ** _It might be the way that you're always staring at me  
If I stay or if I go and risk everything  
She said it's all or nothing, all or nothing  
A day with no ending is what this is like  
You know, we may be pretending but we've still got tonight  
She said it's all or nothing, all or nothing_**

Draco stared at me intensely, almost as if he wanted to be sure it was really me.

 ** _She said it's all or nothing_**

After the song ended Draco still hadn't let go of me. I smiled as the crowd went wild. He moved the mic away from him so no one could hear him "I can't believe it's you."

"It's me… you better let me go, you have a show to put on remember." I point out to the sea of screaming fans. He looked and smiled as he remembered what he was doing. "I want to talk to you after the show. Please don't leave" his eyes were pleading with me. "Sure, ok…" I said, he let go of my wrists and I all but ran off the stage. I found Ginny in our original spot, she was sporting a smirk, which annoyed me. "I can't believe you!"

"Trust me you'll be thanking me." She took my hand and dragged me to the front of the stage.

Draco and the rest of the band put on an amazing show. "Thank you and goodnight!" Draco shouted at the end of the encore. He had stared at me the entire time, at the end of the show he talked to a stage hand who walked over to myself and Ginny.

"Excuse me but Mr. Malcom would like you two to join him backstage" the man led us through the door and down a hallway. He knocked at a door, Draco immediately opened it. "Thanks Bruce" he said to the stage hand and gestured for us to enter and to sit on the sofa that was in the room. Closing the door behind us we sat in awkward silence.

"Of all the concerts that you had to go, you had to come to mine" Draco smirked as he semi quoted our favorite muggle movie.

"So this is what you have been doing for the past six years?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I just joined State Champs a year ago. Before that I was lead for another group, but we hated each other so we called it quits. I took some time off and traveled and here we are."

Ginny could feel the giant elephant in the room, the past, and she was going to bring it up. "So what happened to the two of you?"

Draco and I looked at each other, he bowed his head allowing me to address my friend. "We sort of dated in sixth year, it was why I was so adamant that he wasn't a death eater…"

"Turns out though I was and that ruined our relationship" Draco finished.

Ginny frowned "the two of you clearly haven't gotten over each other, why after all this time haven't either of you tried to find the other?"

"I did…" the tips of Draco's ears turned a shade of red as he spoke.

"You what?" I asked.

"I did try to find you. After my old band broke up I returned to the wizard world and I went searching for you, so I could apologize. Before then I just wasn't ready, but I was done feeling the way I felt. Anyway I found you and you were living happy with Ron and I didn't want to mess that up. I had already broken your heart once before I wasn't going to do it again. So I left and haven't been back since."

Ginny fell backwards on the sofa in exasperation "they broke up three years ago! Oh My God! You two are ridiculous. This is totally fate that we came to this show".

I glared at Ginny about to refute the whole idea of fate and destiny when Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry Hermione. For everything. I should've been honest with you, I should've given you what you deserved. I was a fool for ever letting you go. Can you forgive me?"

I stared into his eyes, his eyes that always made me melt. His hands in my hands brought back the memories of us in the room of requirement where we would just hold each other forgetting all the troubles that each of us faced. "I had asked you for all or nothing… you gave me nothing. You broke my heart Draco…" I looked at his face, he no longer was the skinny pale boy from school. He had grown into a man. "But we were so young, we each thought that we were right in our own way. I was just as at fault as you were..."

Draco smirked "so is that a yes that you forgive me?"

I slap his chest and smile "yes, I forgive you." Draco didn't wait another second, he bent his head and kissed me firmly on the lips. Ginny squealed as I returned the kiss. We finally broke for air, Draco placed his forehead on mine "I'm going to give you all."


End file.
